


forehead kiss

by kittykat128



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bartender Ben Solo, Explicit Consent, F/M, Not a lot of talking, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Smut, Soft sex, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, and she gets one, ben is a grumpy boi, college student rey, rey needs a kiss, safe sex, unexpectedly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykat128/pseuds/kittykat128
Summary: Rey has been trying to make the grumpy bartender smile for two years, but it's her last night here and she still hasn't succeeded.There's only one thing she hasn't tried yet.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188
Collections: Favorite





	forehead kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reybencyera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reybencyera/gifts).



> sooooo i banged this out in less than a day for [madison](https://twitter.com/reybencyera) on twitter, because she shared a prompt and i couldn't say no. Follow her because she's one of the nicest and sweetest persons on that site. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> and thanks to [kayla](https://twitter.com/kayla_248) for fixing my grammar, I love you <3

Rey has been coming to this bar for years, but this night was setting up to be unlike any other than had come before. For one, she had just graduated from university and was celebrating. For another, she was alone. After spending the entire day with her friends, she wanted to enjoy one last outing by herself. She has a plane ticket for the next day to move cross-country for her job and her apartment was pretty much empty at this point, but she needed this: to drink a pint and try to converse with the handsome bartender one last time.

If it was any other bar, Ben Solo wouldn’t have made it through the first night, with his grumpy demeanor and lack of charm, but his father owned the place. Rey assumed that came with some benefits.

She first saw him on her twenty-first birthday, when her friends took her out and said this was the cheapest place to drink within walking distance of the school. Dressed in a sash and plastic tiara, she had filed in with them and turned the outing into an impromptu birthday party. Ben didn’t seem all that pleased by it, standing behind the counter and pouring shot after shot with a dark look in his eye. Like he wanted them to leave and never come back. Rey made it her mission that night to make him smile. She didn’t know when, she didn’t know how, but at some point in her life she would make the corner of his lips turn up and maybe even get a chuckle out of him.

But it’s her last night here and she never managed to accomplish her mission. She had tried everything from making corny jokes to singing expressively at the karaoke machine in the back. She even flashed him once, pretending she was more inebriated then she actually was and pulling her shirt down to expose a see-through bralette. All she got was a blush and a mumbled apology before he shuffled to the other end of the counter. No matter what Rey did, she never received more than a soft grunt or a nod. Not even a word.

Rey was staring at her fancy cocktail, wallowing in her failure when she suddenly got an idea. Normally she would never consider it, but since it was her last night here…

She waits until closing time, when the last patron stumbles out and Ben is wiping down tables. She expects him to tell her to leave, but he doesn’t. Not until he takes her empty glass to wash and put away.

“We’re closing.” His voice is low, scratchy, and Rey wanted to hear more of it.

“I know.” She answers. “Tonight’s my last night here.”

“Is it?” He asks without looking up from the sink.

“Yes. I graduated today,” Rey leans over the counter, hoping the new angle shows off her small amount of cleavage. “I leave on a plane tomorrow.”

“Where to?” He reaches up to place the glass on its shelf before turning back to face her. His eyes dip down for a second and Rey smiles.

“California.”

“That’s a long ways from here.” Ben starts wiping down the counter, going to the other end and working his way down. 

“I got a job. My place is practically empty right now.”

“Oh.” He stops when he reaches Rey, but she doesn’t move, forcing him to grab her wrists and pull them up so he can finish cleaning. She doesn’t miss how easily both of her hands fit in the palm of one of his.

“Yeah. Been sleeping in a sleeping bag the past couple of nights. My back is killing me.” Rey arches her back to demonstrate her point, not just to be sexy but also because her back is _really_ killing her. 

Ben doesn’t respond immediately, putting the rag away and combing a hand through his hair. “I live in the apartment right above here. My dad likes someone to be close in the bar, in case of an emergency.”

“Okay.” Rey says like a question, playing innocent.

“I have a big bed, if you want,” his eyes widened. “I’ll sleep on the couch. You take the bed, I’ll have the couch.”

“Oh, I don’t want to impose.”

“It’s not a problem, Rey.” He reaches out and traces a finger along the ridge of her knuckles. “After all, it is your last night here.”

_He knows my name._

Rey smiles, hoping he mirrors her. “Alright then. If you insist.”

One side of his mouth perks up.

…

His place is a lot nicer than she expected. Or maybe cleaner is the better word. There are no clothes on the floor, or dirty dishes in the sink. It’s nice, a departure from the men that she’s hooked up with in the past.

Ben moves through the kitchen and living room, opening a door into what Rey assumes is the bedroom. “The bathroom is down the hall,” he calls out.

Rey doesn’t move for a second. This is what she wanted: to be invited into his home and stay the night. So what is she so nervous for?

She hurries into the small bathroom. Unlike the rest of the apartment, there are the trademarks of a man living here. Hairs from shaving left along the lip of the sink, no trash can. It’s comforting in a weird way.

After Rey takes care of her business, she double checks her reflection in the mirror. Although this wasn’t how she was planning the night to go, she would be lying to herself if a small part of her was hoping for this. One last hurrah before she leaves this town forever, with the man that’s been the object of more then one late-night fantasy. She even made an effort to look good, curling her hair and doing her makeup, 

_Guess it was worth it._

When Rey returns to the living room, the couch is dressed up in bed sheets and a blanket. Ben comes out of his bedroom holding a small bundle of clothes. 

“You can wear these as pajamas. They might be big, though.”

Rey takes them, watching Ben sit on the couch and turn on the television like this was any other weeknight. Like she wasn’t even here.

Rey walked forward, dropping the clothes on the coffee table besides his propped up feet. She stands in front of him, blocking his view of the screen. He looks at her, slightly confused. She searches for something in his eyes to spur her on. Anything that will guarantee that he’s feeling the same as she is.

He lets the remote fall out of his hand, focus totally on her.

She kicks her sandals off and unzips her dress, letting it fall from her shoulders. She shivers in her black set of lingerie. 

Ben sits up straight, setting his feet back on the ground. His eyes are on fire; she can feel them raking up and down her body. Rey walks closer, until she’s standing in between his legs. He doesn’t reach out for her, instead keeping his hands by his sides.

_Why won’t you touch me?_

She straddles him, sitting over his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. Now he brings his hands to her back, relishing the smooth expanse of skin.

“Can I take this off?” He slips a finger underneath her strap. 

“Yes.” No one has ever asked for permission before.

Ben unclips it, slowly pushing it down until her breasts are revealed. He throws the fabric onto the couch before eagerly taking one into his hand and the other into his mouth. Rey sucks in a breath, taken aback by his rough touch. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles into her skin.

“No. It’s good,” Rey manages, sliding her hands in his hair. It’s soft, a lot softer than she thought it would be. “Keep doing it.”

And he does. He bites and teases at her nipple until it’s red and sore, then moves onto the other one. His hands engulf her breasts, almost making her feel like she doesn’t have any. She likes it though. More than she thought she would.

Rey tugs on his shirt and he gets the message, quickly pulling his t-shirt over his head so he could get back to her chest. But Rey stops him, taking his head in her hands and tilting him up so she can get a good look at him. His lips are puffy and his eyes are already hooded, it makes her want to devour him.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks.

Rey shakes her head.

“I don’t do that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” he quickly blurts out. “Can I kiss your jaw?”

“Yeah. Anything, but my lips.” Rey explains. She never liked kissing people on the lips, especially hook ups. It always felt too intimate. Too personal. And even though she lets men be inside her, it was always too hard to let them kiss her.

But Ben doesn’t miss a beat, sucking on her jaw and neck. She smooths her hands over his back, pressing him closer. Without realizing it, she’s grinding down on him, his length bulging against his pants. 

“Let’s move to your bed.”

Without a word, Ben stands up, holding her up by her ass until Rey can lock her ankles around his waist. He continues making out with her neck until he drops her onto the bed. For a second she forgets about the handsome man kissing down her torso and savors in the feeling of a mattress supporting her, a world of difference from the sleeping pad she’s been using. But then he peels off her underwear and suddenly, she’s more aware of every brush of his fingers and lips on her body then she is of her own heartbeat.

“You said I could kiss anywhere that wasn’t your lips, right?” he asks, breath blowing against the wetness between her legs.

“Yes,” Rey gasps.

“That includes here?” He dips a finger in, slowly sliding it up and down her slit.

“Yes, Ben,” Rey juts her hips closer to his face “Please.”

It seems that the only thing he requires is permission, because once it’s given he takes everything that is offered. Like how she wanted to devour his lips, he devours the ones between her legs, sucking at her clit and licking inside her pussy. She’s so wet, it makes the most obscene noises, but Rey doesn’t care. She can’t, not having enough space in her mind to think about anything else besides his head between her thighs. He holds her in place by her hips, but that doesn’t stop her from grinding onto his face and tugging at his hair. He doesn’t seem to mind though.

She comes without warning, the wave of it washing over her before she even knows what’s happening. Rey makes a noise she never made before as Ben forces her to ride it out, not taking his mouth off even as she tries to push him away. Not until she’s whimpering does Ben move away from her, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He slides off the bed and opens a drawer in his dresser, taking out a condom with one hand and undoing his belt in the other. Rey watches, entranced by his large body in a way that she doesn’t recognize. Like she doesn’t believe someone like him would want someone like her. She wants to ask, to know when he learned her name and stopped charging her for drinks (one day she looked at her credit card statement and saw no charges from the bar).

But that can wait, it can all wait, because when he turns back to her and she sees the large cock hanging between his legs, nothing is more important than having him inside her. She widens her legs as he hovers over her, letting him set the pace. It burns at first due to his size, but the moans he whispers into her ear and the rubbing of her clit makes it pleasurable in record time. 

He moves his hands up to hold both of hers, a move that Rey was not expecting. Usually they grab her throat, or her hips hard enough to bruise, but this is even nicer, the softness and relaxed pace of Ben’s fucking turning her muscles and brain into mush. 

“You feel amazing,” Ben huffs out, looking down to watch himself disappear inside her.

“Yeah?”

Ben looks back up at her, something besides lust burning in his eyes. “Like a dream, Rey.”

He picks up the pace, getting lost in the feeling of her pussy clenching around him. He moves his hands to her head, smoothing her hair back and gaining the leverage to pound even harder. But Rey barely acknowledges that, locked in his gaze and unable to break from it. She knows she’s not gonna come again, not from this, but that’s okay, she rationalizes. To see this man come apart on top of her is more than enough.

She can feel his thrusts stutter as he gets close, almost collapsing onto her so there’s no space between their bodies. Smushed beneath him with nowhere to go, he leans down and kisses her forehead as he finishes.

Rey isn’t sure what happens next.

Maybe her heart splinters first. The armor that she’s built up over the years breaks like glass, letting the warmth of his kiss spread down her head and settle inside the cavity Rey assumed to be empty for so long. She can feel it lifting her up, bringing her to become even more flush against his body and wrapping her hands around his neck. She wants more.

Before she even realizes what she’s doing, his lips are on hers, and she’s holding him there, letting him mark her lips and mouth with his own. The warmth, a thousand times hotter than the kiss on her forehead spreads down her body and settles in her core. In an instant, she’s on the edge of orgasm.

She can already feel him softening inside her, so she has to work fast. She turns them over so she’s on top now, and sits up with her hands on his chest.

“I’m so close.” Rey says, rolling her hips and rubbing her clit. Ben squeezes her thighs reassuringly.

“Take as long as you need.”

It’s slower than the first one, but when it does come it lasts forever. Ben takes her throat in his hands and brings her down to kiss her, breathing in her moans as she rides it out. They stay like that, Rey on top of him with his softening cock still inside her, until Rey becomes too cold and has to go under the covers.

“I thought you didn’t want to kiss,” Ben says as he comes back from the bathroom. He climbs in beside her and Rey eagerly slides next to him, laying her head on his chest.

“I did too,” Rey whispers, tracing made-up shapes with her fingers on his skin.

“So what happened?”

“You kissed my forehead.”

Ben chuckles at first, eventually laughing so hard he’s crying. Rey sits up and watches him.

He has the biggest grin on his face, crooked teeth exposed and the deepest dimples Rey has ever seen. His eyes crinkle.

Rey starts laughing too. It’s not until the next day, when she’s sitting on the plane waiting to take off, does she realize she accomplished her years-long mission. Her phone chimes.

_Ben: lmk when you land. safe travels :)_

_Rey: will do :) :)_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kitty_kat128)


End file.
